Closer
by Mer3Girl
Summary: The unedited version of the third chapter of "This is What Rock 'n Roll Looks Like." Contains sex scene. Rodrick x OC.


_**Author's Note: **The united version of Chapter 3 here! :) _I'm working on a sequel to the three-shot! I had fun writing as Rodrick (and my OC), so I want to continue the story. __

_For those of who just happen to come across this: this is an unedited version of a third chapter of a three-shot fic I posted, "This is What Rock 'n Roll Looks Like." My OC is based off of a fairly new singer, Porcelain Black. This unedited chapter contains a sex scene, hence the **M **rating. _

_Thanks to those who sent in reviews to the three-shot fic! You're awesome! :D Hope you received my responses. Updates won't be very frequent though. I'm taking summer courses so that my senior year of college won't be so packed with workload (I'd like to retain SOME sanity, haha). So, hope you understand._

_Anyways, hope you enjoy the smut! :P_

_To **Edrenalin26: **Hope it's ok that I respond to your review here! You don't have PM. :( Anyway, thanks so much for your kind words! Haha, I'm in love with Supernatural too! Are you a Sam girl or a Dean girl? ;) In the three-shot, I made Rodrick appear desperate because I want that night to fuel him for a "revenge" of sorts. In the sequel, I want him to get back at Odette for making him starve (and show it) for sex. So, this will urge him enough for pay back, or else he just wouldn't bother if it didn't affect him. It makes it all fun to make him crawl, no? :D Haha. No worries, I totally respect your opinion! It makes things interesting. Thanks again! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rodrick, or the lyrics to "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails. I DO own Odette Channing. _

* * *

><p><em>You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you<br>You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you  
><em>_Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
>Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself<br>_

_I want to fuck you like an animal  
>I want to feel you from the inside<br>I want to fuck you like an animal  
>My whole existence is flawed<br>You get me closer to god  
><em>

_You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
>You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything<br>Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell  
>Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else<br>_

_I want to fuck you like an animal  
>I want to feel you from the inside<br>I want to fuck you like an animal  
>My whole existence is flawed<br>You get me closer to god_

Through every forest, above the trees  
>Within my stomach, scraped off my knees<br>I drink the honey inside your hive  
>You are the reason I stay alive<p>

-"Closer" by **Nine Inch Nails**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: Unedited<span>**

Italics= Copied from already posted three-shot fic

"_Stay with me," he murmured, the words audible enough for Odette to hear. _

_Slowly, she turned around to gaze up at the disgruntled young man. Even with platform combat boots, she was still short, reaching up only to Rodrick's Adam's apple. Closing the distance between them, Odette stood upon the tips of her toes, gingerly placing her hands on his naturally flushed cheeks. She pressed her rose petal lips against his plump pair, midnight lashes fluttering shut. _

_Odette could feel Rodrick's lean body mitigate from beneath her touch, melting like that of hot candle wax. The kiss ended sooner than she (and he) would like, Odette parting from his body. Opening the front door, she was just past the threshold when long, slim fingers captured her narrow waist. Her heart, an arterial treasure, skipped a beat as his fingers caressed the leather material. Odette was pulled back into the house, her body tuned about, returning to the heated sanctuary that was his body. _

_Inhibitions forgotten, the young lady thrashed herself against his lean torso, her lips coveting his own. Her little fingers tangled into his dark tresses as Rodrick forced her petite body to firmly press up against him. A kick had shut the front door. _

_Perky breasts pushed into his chest, the sensation so full, so divine; he could not refrain from a gentle gasp. _

Now. Now. Need it now.

_With haste, Rodrick took hold of Odette's hand, and guided her up the wooden staircase. The last few chords of the song on television reverberated up through the hallway. Lyrics were now permanent murmurs sinking into the mahogany walls. _

"You bring me closer to God"

_The young lady regretted stopping their "entanglement," hungry enough to even take him at the foot of the staircase. No matter. Privacy was best. Pulling her up the attic stairs, the young man's grip tightened around her hand, knowing very well that he would not have to wait any longer for more of this new addiction. The door had been left open, allowing them to step into a dark room, hung Chinese lanterns casting a strange crimson and orange crème glow. Odette was dazzled by the dimly lit attic, the edges of the furniture enhanced in the light. It was…perfect. _

_Odette took off her leather jacket before him, lingering in the removal to tease Rodrick. Now it was her turn to take the lead, having envisioned this moment endlessly. She gently pushed Rodrick, forcing him to walk backwards until they reached a reclined armchair, forcing him to sit down. He retained a locked stare with her, his eyes half-hooded sensually, silently permitting her to do with his body as she wished. _

_She leaned over him, her small hands firmly pressed against the arms of the recliner. Her face was less than an inch away from his face, her hair serving as silk curtains tickling his tan cheeks. He could feel her hot breath mingling with his own, inhaling her sweet fire. A pair of lace-stocking legs now straddled his sides, the chair reclining even further. _

_Desert fleshed hands snaked around her hips as they rubbed into the denim of his pants, a bulge making itself known. The young lady dove in for a kiss. Rodrick traced over her lips with the tip of his tongue, teasing her. She caved, and dipped her tongue into his mouth. The more she rubbed her hips into his lower stomach and groin, the more he knead his fingers up and down her sides. The bulge further protruded, tightening his pants. It was a little flesh monster (well, _far_ from little) clawing to surface, begging Odette to caress it. _

_Their movements became rougher, kisses turning into love bites. She nipped at his neck, forcing his head to lean back, exposing more of his skin. Tonguing his Adam's apple, she suckled on bits of flesh between her lips, gently biting now and then. He moaned, seething slightly at being bitten. However, the mixture of pleasure and pain felt astonishing; he wanted more. _

_Red marks adorned his thick neck. She smirked at her territorial marrings. Red lipstick had rubbed off mostly onto his lips and chin. The contrast of his dark eyes and the crimson smears was lovely; a beautiful cannibal Rodrick was. Playfully, he tugged at the hem of her top, pouting at the lack of skin showing. _

"_Hey," she breathed, a sultry smirk following. "You wait your turn."_

"_I don't _wait_," he retorted smoothly. _

"…_That's too bad."_

_Swiftly, she curled her fingers around the hem of his black shirt. She pulled it over his head, his long arms yielding. The toned lines of his chest and stomach entranced Odette as she trailed her finger down his torso. His breath was shallow, his thumb rubbing along her inner thigh. She sighed deeply at the touch, a smile spread on Rodrick's face. _

_With one more, juicy kiss upon bruised lips, Odette arched her back like a feline, and removed her spandex top. _

His fingers immediately sailed up her flat stomach to reach her breasts. He cupped them, a generous squeeze before his hands slid around to remove her bra. The clasp was released, and the bra dropped down her pale torso. She tossed it aside, leaning down to rub her breasts up against his chest. Rodrick hummed deeply at the brush of her peaking nipples against his skin. The young lady shifted upward, combing back his whispy black bangs with her fingers. Odette gently pressed his face in between her breasts. Wet kisses up and around her breasts evoked a pleased cooing from her lips, the young man suckling at the tender skin.

The tip of his tongue swirled around her erect nipple, flicking the sensitive nub. Odette shuddered at the sensation, her fingers tousling his shaggy dark hair. He switched over to the other breast, donating the same precious attention the other one had received. While suckling on one breast, Rodrick thumbed and playfully pinched the unattended breast. She bucked her hips against his groin as she bit into her lower lip. After lingering moments had passed on, Odette gripped his hair with a fist, and pulled his head away from the warmth of her bosom. He gasped at the surprise motion. She stared him deep in the eyes and said: "Come with me."

The young lady climbed off of Rodrick's lap, the chair returning to its previous position. He rose up, allowing Odette to guide him to the bed, her hips swaying in an aquatic movement, so alluring. The twosome sat upon the bed, the intimate caressing and touching resuming. She swatted his tan hands away from her snake leather shorts, combating to undress _him _first.

"I can undress myself," she said in a whisper. "I think _you_ might need some _help, _though.."

She knelt before him, fiddling with the button and zipper of his denim pants. He wore them around his narrow hips, the snug material embracing him just an inch above his manhood. After she tugged his pants and boxers away, Odette traced her thumb down the line of thin hair trailing from belly button to the hot and scrumptious place down below. The tall brunette leaned back onto his elbows, his rapid gasps audible.

His manhood was stiff, saluting the wood paneled ceiling. Odette rubbed her fingers over the fleshy tip, damp from slight pre-ejaculation. Slowly, she rubbed deeply into his shaft, boldly staring into his dark, glazed over eyes. The rubbing progressed into pumping, his penis becoming harder and harder. Rodrick gasped, biting down mercilessly into his lower lip. He forced himself to sit up, leaning into Odette.

"Fuck foreplay.." he growled, pulling the young lady up by the shoulders and onto the bed like a hungry beast.

He climbed on top of her, their lips colliding as he removed her leather shorts, tearing at her lace stockings with his animalistic aggressiveness. She flushed at the cheeks when she had rapidly become nude in front of Rodrick. He sighed pleasantly, a hand caressing the curve of her hip.

"God, you're beautiful.." he whispered, plump lips parted for hot dragon's breath to pour forth.

Odette turned her head to the side, a closed-mouth smile tugging at her rosey lips. The young man lazily smiled in return, burying his head into her neck. He littered her pale skin with kisses, nibbling just to hear those little gasps from her pretty mouth. His hand slid down her breast, over her flat stomach, and over her small patch of pubic hair. Continuing to peck at her neck, he slithered his long fingers over her wet clitoris. Teasingly, he circled his middle finger around her opening, evoking a sighed moan. He rubbed the num of her clit in circles, the pressure increasing deliciously. Odette leaned her head back into the pillow, her eyes sealed in bliss. Smirking with satisfaction, Rodrick slid a finger into her opening, her damp walls clutching around it.

He pumped his finger in and out, eventually adding a second finger to loosen her up. Her moans became louder and prolonged as his pumping became faster. Once her walls were loosened and moist enough, Rodrick removed her fingers, her juices coating them. Eyes fluttering open, Odette looked over at the young man. He licked his fingers of the juices, the sweet feminine musk heightening his urge thrust into her. This oddly turned her on, watching his pink tongue swirl over his fingers. She groaned, "Come here," and found herself merging her body along the contour of his own body. A perfect fit.

"Wait," she whispered. "Not yet…Do you have one? A condom?"

"Wha'?"

To switch from lust to having a conversation was difficult for him. Within a few seconds, he registered her question.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Uh.."

The young man rolled off of her, leaning his torso over the bed to reach for a black box that was hidden beneath his bed. She could hear the "clank" of the metal box being opened, shuffling of material. He returned with a condom in hand. In a sweet, sluggish seduction, Odette took the condom from his hand, taking it out of its package. Placing the body of the condom in her mouth, she brought her head over his lap, steadying his penis in her hand. Rodrick's eyes widened in lust, his heart thrashing about in his chest. She slid the condom over his manhood with her mouth, the full length disappearing into her mouth. His head shot back into pleasure, shivers crawling up his groin and thighs. Raising her head, Odette smirked up at him. _Come hither_..

He pounced onto her body once more, hands snatching her hips. Gingerly, he slid his manhood into her opening, her damp vaginal walls clinging to it. She gasped quietly, arms around his thick neck. Initially, he pumped into her slowly as not to hurt her. Her walls eased rather quickly, taking his full length into her. It was pure electricity, the sensation of his manhood filling her, thrusting into her moist cavern.

"Ooohh," she cooed, sucking in sweet air. "Uuuuhhh."

Rodrick could not refrain from moaning with her. The squeeze of her walls around his shaft felt so tight, so good. Once her legs wrapped around his waist swiftly, he knew that her hunger was stronger than he anticipated. A wild smile spread on his tan visage, his eyes narrowed in devilish charm.

A sharp thrust. Again. And again. _And again._

Odette cried out in ecstasy, her back arching. Her nails dug into his back as his thrusts continued, leaving scarlet marks on his tan flesh. He ground his teeth, his hair whisping his eyes. The grip on her hips tightened fiercely as Rodrick pushed into her harder, harder. The young lady squirmed beneath; the more squirmed, the more his grip tightened , holding her in place. The bed creaked and whimpered alongside their movements. She could not feel any pain from his aggressive thrusts and clutching of his hands on her. Only pleasure took center stage, driving her into a madness of black and white flashes.

Screams reverberated off the dimly lit walls, laced with passion and lust. Their voices mixed, clawing in the damp air. Rodrick slammed into her clit, his length crashing along her insides. Their innards felt on fire, an rabid inferno bathing them inch by inch. Odette's black and blonde locks strands laced together on the pillow as she thrashed her head about. Vision was blurry, the room and bodies merging beautifully in a Renoir-esque fashion. Rodrick could feel the his release rising..rising…Almost..

"_Aaahh!_"

Both youths climaxed at last, their bodies arched and tight. The young man collapsed onto her, their sweat mingling. She clung her arms around his neck, her breath harsh. His large hands rested on her waist now, breathing into the crook of her neck. They remained in this position for some time, their heartbeats easing gradually into a sluggish rhythm. He was still inside her. Oh, he seemed to belong there; to fill her completely. Always..

_A melody of harsh breaths lingered in the damp air of the attic. Navy blue bed sheets were coiled around two pairs of legs, one golden tan while the other pale as a pearl. Odette's flushed face, trickling with sweat at her temples, rested upon Rodrick's chest, creating swirling patterns with her finger on the toned landscaping of his skin. The young man's nose was now buried in her hair, inhaling her scent of sandalwood and Egyptian musk. _


End file.
